


Welcome Home

by MyOwnReality



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving, Surprises, new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnReality/pseuds/MyOwnReality
Summary: When Ian tries to surprise Mickey with a new home.





	Welcome Home

“What is all this?” Mickey asks as he looks at the boxes taped shut covering the kitchen counters, the living room table, even the couch.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to get home for a couple more hours,” Ian responds causally as he strolls out of the bedroom, heading towards the kitchen counter to pick up an empty box.

“I got off early. Gonna tell me what’s up with all the boxes?” Mickey asks once more, growing slightly impatient.

“Well I was going to do this before you got home but I’m organizing,” Ian responds, securing the box in his arms and heading back to the bedroom.

“What are you fucking organizing? A yard sale?” Mickey replied slightly louder so Ian can hear him clearly in the other room.

“It’s a surprise,” Ian responds from the bedroom, causing Mickey to walk over to the door where he noticed the stripped room, all signs of life packed up in the boxes stacked neatly on the bed.

Mickey simply glares at him, raising his eyebrows, daring him to continue. “I’m packing up our shit that I want to keep.”

“And why the fuck are we putting our valuables in boxes?” Mickey demanded as he leaned on the bedroom frame, crossing his arms over his chest.

“So we can move them easier.” Ian replies as if it’s a no-brainer as he writes ‘XXX’ on a taped shut box.

“Really, fucking XXX? What the fuck do you mean moving them easier?”

“Would you rather me write ‘adult toys?’ I feel the triple X’s are fitting.” Ian replies as he scribbles ‘clothes’ on a second and third box.

“Just gonna ignore the second, and more important, question?” Mickey replied impatiently as he walked up to Ian, kneeling next to Ian who was sitting on the floor to easier reach the boxes, kneeling until he was looking him dead in the eyes. “Are we moving Ian?”

“Yes.”

“And you didn’t think it was important to tell me?” Mickey asked incredulously.

“Well, then it wouldn’t be a surprise.” Ian defends.

“What was your plan anyway? Hope I wouldn’t notice the boxes?”

“No, I have a moving truck coming in thirty. You came home early and fucked with my surprise so, therefore, this is now on you.”

“Fuck kinda logic?”

“Just help me pack? Anything else you want to keep.”

With that Mickey huffs while reluctantly standing up and checking his nightstand drawer, only to shut it quickly after realizing it was already empty, causing him to glare at Ian who didn’t even look up. “Packed it, XXX.” Mickey rolled his eyes and left the room, placing the boxes occupying the couch on the floor and plopping down on the couch, pulling out a cigarette and lighter.

About thirty minutes later Ian opened up the front door, ushering in the chilly air as the season shifted from winter to spring. With that two men walked in as Ian directed them to where the boxes were and they started loading them into the box as Ian helped, while Mickey simply sat there and watched. "You going to do anything Mickey?" Ian asked when they were the only two inside for both men were still placing boxes in the truck outside.

"I thought this surprise was for me," Mickey replied innocently as he walked over to the fridge. "Where's the beer?"

"Disposed of, like your ass is going to be if you don't help me." Ian lightly threatened.

"You don't mean that. You love this ass. You liked it so much you put a ring on it." Mickey replied as he walked up to Ian to press a quick kiss to his lips.

"You may not be wrong but I'd still appreciate your help," Ian replied simply as he picked up another box and walked outside to the trunk, causing Mickey to hesitantly follow his lead and also carry a box outside.

Once the truck was packed and they drove off to the new address to place the boxes, Ian turned to Mickey, grabbing his hand and leading him into the house. "You've lived in this house all your life, but I wanted a house that's ours. I mean, this is our house, but first, it was yours. I wanted a house that was and will always be ours, and just ours. And I wanted to surprise you. It's already furnished, it's three bedrooms, two and a half bath, and it's a reasonable distance from here yet still far enough away that I think it's a better, safer place for us to start our lives together. To possibly start a family someday."

With that Mickey looks into Ian's green eyes with big loving blue eyes, filled with unspoken happiness as he reaches up, placing his hands on the sides of his head and kissing him deeply, always better at showing his thoughts with his body than his words. "Well, let's see it then." Mickey teased as he pulled away and started walking towards the car.

Taking off Ian asked Mickey to cover his eyes with a blindfold so he could at least surprise him in that way. It took a bit of convincing but reluctantly he agreed. Eventually, they pulled up in front of a prairie style, brick bungalow house in the heart of Oak Park. "Okay, you can take the blindfold off." With that, Mickey slowly removed it and blinked to adjust his eyesight before glancing at the house in front of him wearily before muttering, "Ours?"

"I know it doesn't look like much but the location is great and I lo-"

"I love it." Mickey interrupted. "Can we go inside?"

"Of course." With that, they walked inside.

"Where are the boxes?" Mickey asked as he glanced around at the furnished living area, a green couch topped with four throw pillows and a piece of artwork above it, a white rectangular table on top of a silverish gray rug, two cream-colored chairs near the window with a table and lamp in between, and beautiful hardwood floors.

"I had them place them in the other room," Ian responded.

"Ah. What do you say we test out the new bed? I'm assuming it's upstairs..." Mickey suggested with a grin.

"I'm taking that you like your surprise," Ian responded, sporting a similar grin as he turned to look at his husband, who he found was already looking at him.

"Maybe. I'll race ya." Mickey then bolted up the stairs, rushing to the bedroom with Ian following on his tail. "Fuck this room is nice. So many surfaces. Promise to fuck me on every one?" Mickey asked innocently as he turned around to look at Ian.

With that Ian broke into an ear to ear grin, answering Mickey's question easily. "Welcome home," Ian mumbled, more to himself than anyone else, before lunging forward to connect his lips with his husband's.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is, but I hope you enjoyed regardless. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thanks for reading. Also if the ending seems rushed, that's because it was. I'm sorry, it's was two in the morning, I have school tomorrow, I need to sleep. (and I didn't read over it so that spells disaster. I'll read over it probably later tomorrow so until then, errors are all my fault, apologies)


End file.
